Winter Festival
by CatMoonPrincess
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and everyone is looking forward to the New Year's Festival in Karakura Town. (Written for a giveaway at DeathBerry; based on the 3rd Bleach Winter Poll Spread).


**Title: Winter Festival**

**Rating: G**

**Genre: Comedy + Slight/Subtle Romance**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: It's New Year's Eve and everyone is looking forward to the New Year's Festival in Karakura Town.**

**Main Characters: ****Orihime, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi**

**Supporting Characters: Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida**

**Minor Characters: Hanatorou, Kuukaku, Ganju, Yachiru, Jinta, Ururu, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin**

**Pairings: Slight UraYoru, IchiRuki, IshiHime**

December 31, 10:00 am, New Year's Eve.

It was a cold and windy winter's morning. Snowflakes were falling hastily on the streets Sereitei as the shinigami bustled and hustled to finish their work of the day; because of the snow that was piled up so high in front of various division barracks – 4th, 12th, 6th, and 11th – shinigami of the 4th division who did not have any other duties to do that day were specifically selected to help clean up the snow.

Originally, they all would have protested, due to the cold, bitter weather, but because the orders came from no other than Unohana-taichou herself, no one bothered to say anything. In addition, because all of the other divisions were busy with more important things, poor little 4th division was left all alone to finish this hard task.

_- "Please take this into consideration. It would be a really big help, and would be best to get this done as soon as possible so we can move in and out easily with our patients", Unohana smiled her usual, yet ominous smile to those who dared even try to refuse. –_

"How cold it is today, I can't believe Unohana-taichou would even allow such a horrible task on us; as much as I respect her, sometimes she can be a little…" Hanatorou shivered, as he remembered her words and expression during that time. "Let's just hope we can finish today's work before it really turns into a blizzard; this is why I hate this time of year", replied his partner. They both agreed as they continued to grumble into the day's cold air.

However, somewhere, inside a young girl's heart, despite the cold and bitter weather, burned a bright and warm feeling of embracing this new day. This young girl was Inoue Orihime.

Inoue was just coming from the 4th division barracks, after visiting Unohana and Isane for the 4th time this month – she had really come to consider them as family now, and enjoyed visiting them from time to time as they would always let her help with the gardening – and on the odd occasion, to some – let her cook for them as well, much to Isane's dismay. Unohana on the other hand, enjoyed the spirit of a woman who wasn't afraid to cook from her heart and her enjoyment of food.

As Inoue left the barracks, she had noticed that some of the 4th division members were still working hard on shoveling the snow – all for one but Hanatorou, who somehow, along with his shovel, got buried under a huge pile snow. As he struggled and yelled for help, his division members laughed and teased him, but eventually helped pull him up.

Orihime smiled at this and laughed to herself. "Mmm, I just love this time of year" squeeled Orihime. This day, however, was more than just a regular's winter's day for Orihime. Today was New Year's Eve, and Orihime was looking forward to the winter's festival that was going to be happening in the real world this very night.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'd better hurry to Kuukaku's if I want to make it in time for preparations. Now where was her house again…?" Orihime was so deep in thought about this that she completely forgot to look where she was going. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she realized she had bumped into someone. As she looked up to see who the person was, she saw that it was Kuchiki Rukia, from the 13th division, rubbing her head in agony.

"A-ah, Kuchiki-san, is you alright?!" Orihime cried. "Inoue-san?" Rukia had stated while still rubbing her head. "W-what are you doing h-" before she could finish, Inoue had immediately grabbed onto her shoulders in desperation, asking Rukia if she would please help her with her current situation.

"O-of course, I will help you Inoue-san, but you have to calm down first and tell me clearly what happened. Also…you know, your head is very hard…" Rukia exclaimed weakly. "Ah, I'm sorry for getting so flustered" Orihime calmed down a little more.

Rukia smiled at Inoue, got up, dusted off her kimono, and held out a hand to help her off the ground. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san", Orihime smiled as well. "It's just that there is a New Year's Winter Festival that is happening in the real world tonight, and I was wondering if I could receive Kuukaku-san's assistance in setting up fireworks for the after party." She explained.

"Eh, so that's what it is", Rukia remembered, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Eh?" Orihime asked with a befuddled expression and looked sideways at Rukia.

"Hm, Ichigo had told me there was going to be a festival tonight, with lots of food, fireworks, and family and friends celebrating this exciting day." Rukia looked amused, "He invited me to come along as well, however he was quite worried about his father's antics and wasn't sure if I'd really enjoy it with him around…" Rukia laughed.

"Ah, I see", Orihime said softly, she looked down, contemplating on how close Rukia really was to Ichigo, and how she wished she could go along with his family as well.

"But I've decided to go!" Rukia said suddenly, snapping Orihime out of her thoughts.

"Huh? O-oh that's wonderful, Kuchiki-san! It'll be so much fun. Orihime blushed and clasped her hands together. She really did admire Kuchiki-san a lot, she was her friend, and it was saddening to think she'd been harbouring these feelings inside her heart. So she would try her best to enjoy this special time with her friend.

"Alright then", Rukia suddenly took hold of Inoue's hand, "Let's go meet Kukakuu-dono!" and she dashed away, pulling Inoue along with her, towards west rukongai.

Kuukaku's House, 10:45 am

"Hello, is anyone home?" Rukia knocked on the door of the little Kuukaku house. She remembered the last time she was here; its design consisted of two strange horsemen attacking each other with golf clubs, much to Rukia's confusion; why would two men, dressed as horses, be fighting each other with golf clubs? She found it to be odd. However, now its new design was somewhat of a relaxing tone, with two plain, huge sunflowers on each side swaying in the wind; Rukia considered it anything from the ordinary though, but still admired Kuukaku for her extreme sense of style.

"Hello?" Rukia was about to knock the door again, when suddenly the door swung open before her. It was Kuukaku's bodyguards, J and K. They looked down at Rukia and Inoue with a surprised face before finally acknowledging them.

"Ah, Kuchiki-dono! So nice to see you again!" J brought her up into a huge hug, almost suffocating the life out of her.

"I-it's nice to s-see you too, J-dono…could you please...put me down now?"

"Hmm, oh sorry about that – sometimes I get so carried away, since Kuchiki-dono is so small and kind", J-dono bowed. Slowly trying to process some sense out of whatever he just said, Rukia finally caught her breath. "I-I see…" was all she could muster.

"Ah, I see you brought Inoue-san with you as well, welcome" K-dono bowed. "What brings you ladies here today?"

"We've come to see Kuukaku for some very important business" Inoue explained. "Oh? I see, then right this way, please." K led them down the stairs to the room Kuukaku was staying in. "Thank you, J-san, K-san…" Inoue smiled, and she and Rukia followed after the two men.

"Kuukaku-san, you have visitors!"

"Visitors? At this time in the morning? Don't people have other things to do…?"

"Ah, but nee-sama, it's pretty much almost lunch time by now, so technically-"Ganju got a punch to the face from his older sister. "What did I say? Don't ever question me again!" Kuukaku scowled, leaving her brother pained and trembling on the floor.

"Send them in" she said, as the door quietly opened.

"We have Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime to see you, ma'am.", said J-dono.

"Hm?" Kuukaku looked up in bewilderment, but motioned them to come in and sit in front of her.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san and Inoue-san, it's quite a surprise to see you guys here so early…what business do you have with me today?" Kuukaku sat with her legs crossed on a blanket in front of them.

Inoue was the first to speak up. "Ah, w-we came because we have a very important favour we'd like to ask you, Kuukaku-san...if you'd be willing to help."

"I'm listening" she replied intently after a moment's pause.

"We were wondering if you'd please help us set up fireworks in the real world for the winter festival that will be happening there tonight to celebrate the New Year." Rukia beamed. "We know you are an expert at creating these things, so we thought it would be best to ask for your help"

Kuukaku stared at Rukia for a moment, not saying anything, with a stoic expression on her face. Then she turned to Inoue, than back at Rukia. Suddenly she let out a huge sigh. "Ah, that's all you guys wanted? I thought it was something dangerous…fireworks, eh?" Kuukaku put her finger on her lip and thought about it. "Well, since you guys cared to ask so nicely…and of course, no one could take up the role of being the main firework chief but me, I would be more than happy to help" Kuukaku stood up and smiled proudly, more proud than Ganju thought she should have.

"R-really, that's so great! Thank you so much, Kuukaku-san" Inoue blushed as her eyes turned round with excitement and gratitude.

"Yes, t-thank you so much as well, Kuukaku-san. You won't regret it" Rukia smiled excitedly, thanked Kuukaku and bowed.

"Of course, how could a firework expert like me possibly refuse such an honour?" Kuukaku beamed, and had a slight smirk of an expression on her face as boasted herself with her abilities.

"Is it really necessary to be that proud, nee-sama? I mean, it's just setting up fireworks in-" Ganju got a kick to his face this time. "Didn't I tell you not to question my abilities? Hn? How many times do I have to tell you?" Kuukaku said this as she had one foot on top of Ganju's back, repeatedly stepping on him. Despite Ganju's cries for help, and pleading for her to stop, she didn't listen.

"Is it…really okay to ask for her help, after all?" Rukia wondered, staring wearily at the two siblings.

"I wonder…" Inoue replied, with a smile, and chuckled.

12:00 pm, Sereitei

"Tcch. Sooo bored. There's nothing to do around here as usual."

Walking down the streets of Sereitei, the spiky haired man, showing nothing less of an expression of complete exhaustion and annoyance, scowled endlessly in hopelessness of finding anyone strong enough to fight with him. Known for his unimaginable strength and absolute brutality that some may say borders on the brink of insanity, this man would stop at nothing for a good fight; if there was someone who he deemed worthy and strong enough to take him on, he would not hesitate to find them and fight to the death. Fighting strong opponents was his life.

Hidden within his clothing was his young pinked haired partner, who in contrast to his mood was as cherry and bright as ever. This duo was known as Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru, Captain and Vice-Captain of the 11th Division.

"Ken-chaaaan" Yachiru suddenly popped up out of Kenpachi's haori and slapped Kenpachi on the face repeatedly.

"What do you mean there's nothing to do? Let's find Ichi so you can play with him." Yachiru pursed her lips and continued to poke his face as she said this.

"...That's impossible. If Kurosaki Ichigo were in Sereitei I would have found him already...that hurts, Yachiru."

Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulders and landed on her feet.

She pursed her lips once again. "Hmph. Then, let's go find him in the real world!" Yachiru beamed as she said this bluntly raising her hands in the air in excitement.

"That is…impossible as well." Just as Kenpachi was about to reply, a calm and serene young man approached them. With long black silky hair and a unique head piece that only such nobility would wear, this man let out an aura of authority and grace. This young man was named no other then...

"Kuchiki Byakuya. What're you going on about this time?" In obvious annoyance to the man interrupting their conversation, Kenpachi was none too delighted to see him here. This has been going on for quite some time now, but for some reason, the two of them got under each other's skin. Like oil and water, they could never blend well together.

"I'm saying it's impossible. You're supposed to be on duty; as a Captain, there is no time for lollygagging." Byakuya stated straightforwardly.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's fooling around, instead of wasting your time talking to me, why don't you get back to work…and mind your own business." Kenpachi growled.

"Mind you, please. I was merely taking my usual daily walk only to notice a barbarian like you sitting around with nothing else to do." Byakuya said bitterly.

"Barbarian, eh?!" Kenpachi's faced grimaced so much it looked like his face was about to close in. "Huh, I bet you could never take me on in a real fight! C'mon, let's go, you and me!"

"I refuse." Byakuya said with a stoic expression. "What?" Kenpachi replied. "You're just an uptight coward. Not even worth my time…"

"And you…" Byakuya looked around him to see that Yachiru was frantically and searching his robes for something.

"Byakushi! Where is it?" Yachiru continued to search. "Where's my candy?!" Yachiru drooled at the mouth as Byakuya made an attempt to pry her off of his haori.

Kenpachi gave them an exasperating stare.

"Nii-sama…?"

"And Kenpachi-san and Yachiru-san."

Both Kenpachi and Byakuya turned around to see that Orihime and Rukia were standing there, holding several amounts of small colourful boxes in their arms.

"Ah, you…woman. What are you doing here? And Kuchiki…"

"Oh, we were just carrying these fireworks from Kuukaku back to the Kuchiki manor Division barracks, when we saw you here."

Kuukaku had been generous enough to give Rukia some complementary fireworks to take home for herself if she were to ever need any again. She said they were on the house. Rukia had wanted to refuse, but she insisted that it was rude to not accept something from someone who was so kind to help you. And so, Rukia had no choice but to accept.

Rukia continued…"What are Nii-sama and Kenpachi-taicho doing here?" she asked curiously.

Kenpachi scowled and turned away from Byakuya saying "Tcch. Nothing. But if this woman is here, that must mean that Kurosaki Ichigo is here as well." Kenpachi's scowl suddenly turned into a very vicious and passionate smile. "Where is he? Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm ready, come and fight me!" As his reiatsu was fluctuating ferociously, Orihime and Rukia took a few steps back.

"Ah, no, he's not with us…sorry." Orihime sweat dropped as Yachiru suddenly jumped her.

"Big Boobies!"

"Ah, Yachiru, please wait, these aren't candy, you can't eat them!" Orihime cried out as she struggled as she almost dropped the box of fireworks in her hands in attempt to stop Yachiru from gobbling them down.

"Whaat? Hmph." Yachiru sulked as she folded her arms and pouted.

Orihime smiled. "I promise I will bring lots of candy for you later when the festival is over, okay?"

Suddenly Yachiru's face lit up. "Yay, okay! And I want all the candy, even the one that looks like cotton and..."

"Festival?" Byakuya had finally spoken up.

"Ah, Nii-sama!" Rukia's said cheerfully. "Yes, it's the same one I told you about before. There will be a New Year's Eve Winter Festival in the Real World tonight, and Ichigo has invited me to come."

"Yes. There is also lots of food, rides, games, ice sculpture competitions, prizes, and..." Orihime said happily.

"Ice sculpture competitions..?" Byakuya asked, his face suddenly showing interest. "Hmm, I'm sure my artistic expertise will surely win at an amateur competition such as this."

"Of course! Nii-sama's art is always so wonderful!" Rukia eyes and expression beamed with upmost admiration, respect and love for her older brother.

Rukia loved her brother very much, and whenever he'd engage in one of his art masterpieces, she'd be right there taking in the wonderment of what truly an amazing artist he is, what gracefulness he had as he did his work. She loved making art with her Nii-sama, but she was nowhere near as good as him yet, so she'd like to believe.

"Art competition, eh? I'm joining."

"That's wonderful!" Orihime smiled brightly.

"You? Join? Don't be kidding me." Byakuya stated. "You can't possibly hope to have a chance against me."

"What, are you scared, Kuchiki? You can bet your ass that no one compares when it comes to my art." Kenpachi boasted.

"Fine. We shall see, when the time comes, who will become the victor." Byakuya replied sternly.

"That's a challenge I'm ready to take." Kenpachi growled.

"Ah, great, so Nii-sama will be attending as well." Rukia smiled happily.

"Rukia" Byakuya said.

"Hm?" Rukia replied.

"I will bring these back to the 13th division barracks. You can escort this woman back to the Real World."

"Really? Nii-sama, thank you" Rukia bowed towards her brother as he headed off.

"And you can count on seeing me later as well. Tell Kurosaki Ichigo I will be on the lookout for him." Kenpachi smiled his enticing smile and headed off as well.

"Bye-bye, Big Boobies! RukiRuki! Thanks again and don't forget the candy!" Yachiru yelled as she ran off faster than the speed of light after Kenpachi.

Orihime and Rukia looked on with knowing expressions. Their comrades were truly one of a kind.

"So, ready to go, Inoue?" Rukia smiled and looked back at her friend.

"Yes, let's" Orihime replied sweetly; Rukia opened up the Senkaimon and they went off on their way.

9:30pm, Karakura Town, Winter Festival

Tonight was the night of the New Year's Eve Festival. The streets of Karakura Town were covered in soft white pure snow which seemed to glisten under the tiny beams of colourful lights hanging from the phone lines that lit up the way to the festival.

Many people had lit and hung up lanterns to celebrate around their houses to celebrate, and even shopkeepers took great happiness in this occasion as they found it a great opportunity to sell their goods and services; all but one shopkeeper who took this time out especially to enjoy this holiday.

Since the snow on the ground was thin, the sound of clogs clomping on the ground could still be heard from a mile away.

The source of this sound was Urahara Kisuke. "Ah, what a magnificent sight!~ " Kisuke took a breath a fresh air and looked up again to enjoy the view of lights and decorations in the streets. He hadn't had time to enjoy himself much these past days, since business in the shop was increasing, he would always be more busy than usual. Staying awake some nights coming up with new inventions didn't help either; but today was different. Not only was it New Year's Eve, it was also a very special, personal day for our shopkeeper as well; today was Urahara Kisuke's birthday.

Stopping for a moment to also admire her surroundings, the young woman looked up and smiled also upon seeing the beautiful sight as well. Her eyes shone a bright gold under the bright decorations, complementing the lights as they flashed above.

"Mm, I have to admit it is. I thought I had seen even more extravagant celebrations on New Year's Eve in Soul Society, but the Real World is really full of exciting things too." Alongside Urahara was his unrivaled and best friend Shihouin Yoruichi. She had been the one to insist that Urahara get out of the house at least once so he could enjoy his birthday and since their birthdays were very close in date, she had made sure that they would both celebrate it together this year.

"Yes, I think this New Year's will be a good one." Urahara looked over at his friend and smiled. He was glad he was getting to spend this time out with her, and although not knowing how the events would unfold that night, he was quite looking forward to the fun they would have at the festival.

"Um, Kisuke…" Yoruichi pointed to where Jinta and Ururu were not too far from where they were standing.

"Ow Jinta, that hurts!" Ururu had been running from Jinta who had been throwing snowballs at her from a distance.

"Hahaha, take that, Ururu!" He continued to throw them at her until Ururu suddenly threw one back at him the size of her head.

"Wah!" Jinta had fallen down and a huge pile of snow had landed on his face.

"Now, now guys, be careful." Urahara pulled Jinta out of the snow and looked towards the gate. "We're almost at the festival, see, so let's keep going."

Yoruichi sighed and smiled as she shook her head and they continued to walk towards gate.

"Hello everyone!~ I hope we're not too late!" Urahara bellowed as he, along with Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi, arrived at the festival. There they were greeted by Orihime, Ishida, Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin who were waiting in line at the Ticket Stand.

"Are you kidding? You're as early as ever…surprisingly." Isshin turned around and smiled as Urahara and the others got in line behind him.

"Ah, you've noticed. Usually, I like to be fashionably late, but someone was persistent to leave as early as possible." Urahara said teasingly, as he hid behind his fan.

"If we hadn't left early enough, you would have stayed behind the whole time to help Kuukaku with the fireworks, even though she insisted she didn't need any help." Yoruichi eyes twitched as she looked up and gritted her teeth in annoyance at his remark.

Urahara replying meekly, held up his hands in front of him in defence, as to not further the fiery wrath of his partner "Ah, you're right, sorry about that."

Yoruichi scowled, as Isshin looked in in weariness at his friends.

Finally, as everyone had paid their ticket, they all entered the gate into the festival.

"We're going to go on ride over there." Karin pointed towards a very tall rollercoaster that 3 big loops and a huge drop at the end; the front of the rollercoaster had a dragon's head on it.

"What? But are sure you guys can handle that on your own? Let daddy come with you-" Isshin ran halfway in tears before he got a poke in the face.

"No." Karin said. "We're already in Junior High, so we're old enough to go by ourselves, right Yuzu?

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but…" Yuzu said scarcely.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Karin said as she shaked Yuzu repeatedly.

Jinta stared at Yuzu for a moment. "We're going too. C'mon, Ururu." And he dragged her along with him.

"Okay, it's settled then. Let's go Yuzu." Karin began walking and the four of them left together, leaving Isshin mourning in tears.

"Don't go off too far!" Urahara yelled after them.

"…Well, the ice sculpture competition starts soon, so shall we head off there?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, let's." Orihime smiled and clasped her hands in agreement.

"Ah, will Inoue-san be joining in the competition as well?" Ishida asked as he smiled sweetly at Orihime.

"Of course!" Orihime said enthusiastically. "Being able to make something out of ice is something I've never done before. So I'm sure it'll be a fun experience." Orihime balled her hands in excitement as she thought of all the interestingly weird objects she could make out of ice.

"I think that may be a little too enthusiastic…" Ishida said cautiously.

"What about you guys?" Ichigo turned to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Yes. I think I'll enter as well. It can be an early birthday present for you, Yoruichi-san~"

"Really? Don't spoil it for me…"

"If you're wondering about me, I'm not here to stay; I promised I'd finish up some work later at the clinic today anyway.

"Ah, really, but I wasn't wondering about you…" Ichigo said shamelessly.

"Whaat? How cold!" Isshin cried out dejectedly. "Even though I took all this time off today just to be with you."

"You're leaving…" Ichigo said bluntly.

Isshin continued. "Anyway, I'll be leaving the kids to you, so make sure to take good care of them."

"Yea, yea...I really do have a weirdo for a dad."

"Let's go Kurosaki, the competition starts in 3 mins." Ishida said as he grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rukia? She should be here by now…"

"I haven't seen her arrive yet, but she was supposed to come with…" Orihime suddenly saw someone coming in the distance.

"Ah, there she is! Kuchiki-san!" Orihime waved over at her friend so she could notice her.

"Ah, Inoue…Ichigo…everyone. Sorry for being so late." Rukia said apologetically as she walked up to them. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Rukia…glad you could make it. But.." Ichigo stared oddly at the two shinigami behind her. "…Byakuya, Kenpachi, what are you doing here?"

"What are you surprised to see us, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kenpachi said as he glared down menacingly at Ichigo.

"Uh…yea." Ichigo's face grimaced as he cowered away a little from Kenpachi.

"We have come here to partake in the ice sculpture competition."

"Make no mistake though; I have some unfinished business with you. When this match is over, I will battle with you again, Ichigo." Kenpachi grinned violently as he pointed straight at Ichigo.

"N..no way!" Ichigo took a few steps back.

●\\Announcer/ "Good Night, everyone, and welcome to the Karakura Town's New Year's Winter Festival Ice Sculpture Competition! The competition will commence shortly, so everyone choose a station and get ready to begin!" ●

"Alright, let's get this started already!" Kenpachi belted out as banged the table in front of him.

Despite the noise around him, Byakuya, with eyes closed, kept his graceful composure "Really. Getting riled up will not help you succeed."

"Shadyup!" Kenpachi banged the table once more. "I don't need any help succeeding."

"Everyone, please calm down." Orihime put her hands up in attempt to seize the fighting, but just then the announcer had spoken again.

●\\Announcer/ "Alright, everyone! Let's start the competition! You have 1hr to finish your sculpture, and begin!"●

The whistle was blown.

10:45pm

More than halfway into the competition, everyone put much effort into making their masterpieces, however some efforts fell short.

Rukia had attempted to make a bunny sculpture out of ice however…

"Hmm, I can't seem to get the ears right. Maybe if I chisel off a bit over here…" Rukia chiseled off a huge chunk of the left side of her sculpture.

"...Surprisingly, it looked better before." Rukia threw a small piece of ice at Ichigo before she continued back at her work; fortunately for him, he was able to dodge it.

"That was a close one. Don't you know you can really hurt someone like that" he retorted.

"Ah, so, I see you've made a cake?" Ishida examined the sculpture thoroughly, taking in all the details she had put in.

"Not just any cake, but a 3 layer strawberry vanilla ice cream cake covered in red bean paste and sweet potatoes!" Orihime's mouth drooled at the corners as she stared dreamily at her icy creation.

_She sure has a unique appetite_. Ishida thought as his stomach clenched at the thought of eating such a cake.

Byakuya was already more than halfway done with his sculpture. It was his famous seaweed ambassador character with a sash over its shoulders that said '#1 Winner'.

"Perfection"

Kenpachi's sculpture was that of a tiny animated swordsman with spiky long hair, which somehow resembled Kenpachi himself.

"Now this is what art is supposed to look like."

Lastly, Urahara was already finished with his sculpture. His was that of a small cat in a sitting position, which when one looked closer, had a small bead inside of it.

Yoruichi bent down to get a closer look. "Kisuke, what is that supposed to be?"

"Ah, that. You'll see." Urahara beamed. He had a look in his eye that would only suggest he was up to something devious.

"Don't tell me this is another one of your inventions…" Yoruichi gave Kisuke an all too knowing look.

●\\Announcer/ "Alright, contestants, put your chisels down! The Ice Sculpting Contest is now over! Now let's take a look tonight's entries. Ah, we seem to have some very…odd sculptures tonight. A small bear or raccoon with one of the ears chiseled off…●

"It's a bunny!" Rukia retorted back. Ichigo gave Rukia a 'told you so' stare before he got a punch to the face this time.

●\\Announcer/ "Yea right, okay sure…over here we seem to have a cake with some very interesting ingredients on it. I'm sure if it were real it would taste very delicious!"●

"You have no idea." Ishida said quietly.

●\\Announcer/ "Next we have some kind of strange curly character and a mini swordsman?"●

"This is the one and only Seaweed Ambassador. Specially made for this competition, I decided to add a few extra things of course." Somehow Byakuya was able to not only create a crown on top of its head, but dress it up in a suit as well; clearly it was dressed up for the occasion of winning first place.

"Tcch. That's nothing." Kenpachi exclaimed. "This is not only a mini swordsman, he is the strongest swordsman there is, taken after me of course."

"It's an ice sculpture…" Ishida said.

●\\Announcer/ "Last but not least, we have a…cat! Well that was unexpected. It seems to be the only plain entry in this competition tonight. Alright, now it is time to announce the winner!"●

Just then, a small voice could be heard crying out for help in the distance.

"Aahh! Help! Somebody help!" Kon came running down as fast he could towards the Ice Sculpture Station. Not too far behind him were Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, and Jinta who were chasing after him.

"Bustov, come back!" Yuzu cried out.

"Why are we chasing after this thing again?" Karin asked.

"We needed someone to be bait so we could catch that large fish and win the prize." Jinta yelled.

"I'm pretty sure that was a shark, Jinta. Were we even supposed to try and catch it?" Ururu stated.

"Shaddup!" said Jinta.

●\\Announcer/ "Oh no!"●

Back at the Ice Sculpting Station, the table holding up the ice sculptures had been brought down and all of the ice sculptures had dropped to the floor.

"Ah, oh no, my cake…" said Orihime.

"How could this happen…" said Rukia.

"Oh my…" Urahara held his fan out and covered his face as everyone watched the shattered pieces of broken ice lying in the snow.

"This is your entire fault, Kenpachi." stated Byakuya.

"What?! How is this my fault?" Kenpachi yelled. Listen, I'll fight you right here, right now, Kuchiki!"

"Fighting will not solve anything. You'll only make things worse." Byakuya stated calmly

"Why you!" A huge vein popped out of the side of Kenpachi's head as he felt his blood boil to the extreme.

"….Who invited these two again?" said Yoruichi annoyed as she watched them argue on senselessly.

●\\Announcer/ "Well…I don't know what on earth just happened, this is very unfortunate…but well, since this cat sculpture seems to be the only one left standing and unbroken, I pronounce it tonight's Ice Sculpture Competition Winner! Congratulations!"●

"Oh, yay!~ " Urahara beamed behind his fan, as he received the huge ice sculpture trophy from the announcer.

"I knew there was something strange about that sculpture. There's no coincidence that it was the only one that survived that fall…" Yoruichi explained as she looked curiously over at Kisuke.

"Bustov, we found you!" yelled Yuzu as she looked under the table to see Kon buried under some shattered ice.

"Aaah!" Kon cried out in pain.

"Okay, I think we've had enough fun for one night. Let's all go on a couple more rides together, and then head to Urahara's place." Ichigo stated as he picked up Kon from under the ice. "…you're always getting into trouble, aren't you?"

"Oh, Ichigo, let's go on that ride over there." Rukia said with a bright and cheery expression as she pointed over to the Ferris wheel.

"W-why that one?!" asked Ichigo.

"What? I thought it looked fun…we don't have things like these in the Soul Society." Rukia pouted.

"I…I see." _Isn't that more like a couple's ride?_ Ichigo thought.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, you should try it, it really is beautiful. You can see all of the festival from way up on the very top of it." Orihime chirped as she looked up at the Ferris wheel.

"Let's just go already. I'm already getting bored just thinking about it." Kenpachi huffed.

"We have to go in groups of four, you know. So who's going together?" Ichigo asked matter of factly, turning around only to see that Rukia and the others were already halfway there.

Ichigo gawked. "Hey, wait up for me!"

11:30pm

"Wow, it really is beautiful from up here." Rukia looked down on the grand winter festival from the Ferris wheel above as she took in its wondrous sights.

"Yea, you really can see everything." Ichigo smiled as he looked down from his window as well. "Really makes it worthwhile after being such a boring ride."

"…What is that supposed to mean?!" Rukia looked back.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stared all too innocently at Rukia that it made her even more irritated.

"I asked you first! How is this ride boring?"

"What? I already said the view makes up for it…so what's the problem?" Ichigo said in an attempt to calm Rukia down as she scowled at him.

"…How did we get stuck with these two again?"

Ishida asked as he was sitting on the opposite side with Inoue. Inoue's reaction has been a somewhat different one to her friend's predicament, as she sat there smiling genuinely at them.

"Hmm, I think it's kind of funny...yet sweet."

"Wha..? You do, Inoue?" Ishida asked in surprise.

"Yes. It just goes to show that these to really do get along very well."

"I…I see…" Ishida looked over at his friend and smiled. He always took notice of her usual gloomy disposition when it came to seeing how much Ichigo and Rukia really connected. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was almost certain that she no longer held those remorseful feelings anymore. Somehow today she seemed really happy, which was all he could hope for his friend.

In the meantime…

"Why do I have to sit beside you…?" Kenpachi glared at Byakuya uncomfortably as they rode the Ferris wheel together opposite Urahara and Yoruichi.

"My sentiments exactly." Byakuya stated annoyed at his fellow rival.

"Oh, just be glad and enjoy something for once today, right Bya-bo?" Yoruichi teased her former pupil as it only aggravated him more. When she could see the vein popping out of his forehead, it only made her laugh even more.

Truly, the night at the festival had been an interesting one.

11:55pm Urahara Shoten.

"Okay, time to start the party everyone!" Urahara shouted as they all reached the shop.

Urahara led them to the back of the shop. There were a collection of special fireworks set up in a specific order right in the middle of the yard.

"Boss, Kuukaku-dono left some instructions on how to start the fireworks, so when you're ready…" Tessai stated as he came out of the shop with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Ah yes, thank you." Urahara took the piece of paper from Tessai's hand and held it out in front of him so he could see. Yoruichi who was standing nearby leaned over and read it.

"…All it says on here is 'push the red button'." Yoruichi said.

"So it seems…" They both stared at it in disbelief.

"Where's the food, I'm hungry!" Kenpachi grunted as he lay against the wall of the shop.

"Is that all you think about?" Byakuya stated.

"Kuchiki…" Kenpachi darted angry eyes back at his rival.

"Really, when are you guys not fighting?" asked Yoruichi as she brought out a platter full of food on it and placed on the table that was set up outside.

"Okay, the fireworks start in thirty seconds, everyone!" Urahara as he headed to where the red button was on a small little black box on top of the table. "So, who's ready to count down with me?~"

"Just press the button already." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"Wow. How enthusiastic you are." Urahara pouted as he picked up the small box. "Okay everyone; get ready, in 3-2-1…"

"Wow, amazing…" cried Orihime.

"It truly is." Ishida agreed. "Happy New Year, Inoue-san." Ishida said as he looked towards Orihime with a gentle smile. "…Happy New Year to you too, Ishida-kun." Orihime gave him a genuine smile as well. "I hope you get everything you wished for."

Ishida looked at Inoue intently for a second, and just as he was about to answer to her comment, she had already been stating a list on what she had hoped for in the new year, leaving Ishida with his mouth wide open.

…_Maybe next year_. Ishida thought as he listened to her continue speaking.

"It really is beautiful." Rukia said as she smiled and looked up in awe at the sky. Her expression was one of the happiest Ichigo has ever seen her with that he couldn't help but smile as well. He thought she looked really beautiful like that. Wait. What was he thinking?

Rukia then turned around to see Ichigo staring at her.

"Hmm, what is it, Ichigo?"

"Wha..?" I-it's nothing, I was just thinking…" Ichigo stuttered as he tried to muster up something that would stray away from his current thoughts. "It's just that…I think it's really beautiful as well. The fireworks, I mean." _Good one, Ichigo_.

"Ah, yes...so tonight wasn't so boring after all, right?" Rukia smirked as she gave Ichigo a snarky look.

"What? I didn't say tonight was boring, I said the ride was! And what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Ah, is this young love?~" Urahara teased to himself as he watched them at a distance.

"Wow, Kuukaku really outdid herself this time…" Yoruichi eyes jumped in awe at the wonderful display of colourful lights and beautiful displays of fireworks, much like the lights and decorations hat covered the streets of Karakura Town that night, but even better…it was truly a magnificent sight.

"She did, I can't even believe it myself. Today has been truly worthwhile." Urahara smiled at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled back and then suddenly recalled. "By the way, Kisuke…you still never told me what that cat sculpture could do yet. Is it supposed to be indestructible?"

"Ah, wait for a second." Urahara pulled out the small cat sculpture out of his pocket and rested it on the ground. Yoruichi knelt down to look at it.

Urahara then took a small controller out of his pocket and pointed it towards the sculpture and pressed it. Suddenly the small cat sculpture grew 30 feet high, beaming with the words 'Happy Birthday, Yoruichi' on them.

"Wah…" Yoruichi was speechless. "…Kisuke…"

"Well, do you like it?" Urahara asked not surprisingly unfazed. "..I worked on it all last night, just for you. I guess after this I didn't really need to say it, but happy birthday, Yoruichi.~ "

"Ah, well…I'm not really sure how to respond...it's way more than I could have asked for…odd…" Yoruichi said bluntly. "...but t-thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome" Urahara said sweetly.

Just then, Yoruichi had pulled down on his kimono and reached up to plant a small on his lips.

"Happy New Year, Kisuke."

Completely taken by surprise, Urahara stood there speechless for a while, staring Yoruichi in the eyes; until he leaned down and pulled Yoruichi into a longer and much more passionate kiss.

12:30am, New Year's Day

The End.


End file.
